


Fotografías

by NaghiTan



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Accion, Aventura - Freeform, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era relajante estar por un rato fuera del inframundo, se podía decir que hasta cómodo… si no fuera por aquellos brujos y armas apuntándole, se sentiría acogedor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotografías

**Título:** Fotografías

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Algaliarept

 **Fandom:** The Hollows

 **Advertencias:** Como solo he leído hasta el libro número ocho (porque hasta ahí se ha traducido) no sé lo que pasa después.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **The Hollows** no me pertenecen, todo de **Kim Harrison** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Era relajante estar por un rato fuera del inframundo, se podía decir que hasta cómodo… si no fuera por aquellos brujos y armas apuntándole, se sentiría acogedor.

 **Número de palabras:** 662

 **Tabla:** Imágenes **No. Y Nombre:** #09

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 

**Capitulo Único**

 

Había momentos como ese en los que deseaba arrancarle la cabeza al primer estúpido que se le atravesase, odiaba que le apareciesen, lo detestaba, podía estar sin hacer nada y después tenía al humano o brujo incauto que lo convocaba delante de él, el viaje entre líneas le mareaba, pero no lo admitiría.

Eso sí, no negaba que le gustaba más el mundo humano que el inframundo, ese día, el estúpido que lo había convocado era Trenton Aloysius Kalamack, el elfo lo había aparecido sin más, olió su aura y se sorprendió un poco, el elfo tenía el color y olor del aura de su pupila.

—Kalamack—dijo secamente, Al estaba en su apariencia favorita, el del hombre inglés sofisticado—, veo que al vincularte con Rachel te ha favorecido.

—Ya no estamos vinculados—gruñó el elfo, el Demonio notó que Trent apretaba los puños con fuerza—, Rachel está en el hospital, su aura casi desaparece.

—¿Y por qué me invocaste si tienes todo controlado?— se mofó, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de burlarse del elfo, era extrañamente gratificante.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta—Trent se masajeó la frente, Al sonrió por eso—, tenemos enfrente a una horda de brujos y a casi todo Cincinnati detrás nuestro.

—Ya veo—el Demonio sonrió al darse la vuelta y contemplar a varios sujetos apuntándoles con armas y magia, eran todos patéticos—¿Qué ha hecho nuestra bruja favorita esta vez?—preguntó curioso, se iba por un par de semanas y se topaba con ese tipo de escena, no volvería a expulsar a Rachel de sus clases, porque si no tenía vigilancia esta ponía su vida en peligro, al parecer eso a ella le gustaba.

—Esta  vez no fue culpa de ella—Trent admitió entre dientes—, he estado practicando mi magia y al parecer hago mucho daño. Todo apuntaba hacía Rachel, y como ella hace cosas que no debería, llegaron a la conclusión de que era la causante de todo.

—Vaya—silbó con alegría, esa era su bruja, pasaba algo y la culpaban de todo, iba por el buen camino de los demonios. Aunque debería de estar molesto y no alegre por la situación, bueno, Rachel era como los gatos, así que no debía de preocuparse—, entonces, ¿Qué quieres? Por algo me invocaste…

—No lo hice—el elfo le interrumpió—, pensé por un leve momento en ti y fue así que apareciste, nunca hice un ritual.

—¿Qué?—el elfo debía de estar bromeando, eso no podía suceder, a menos que Trent ya estuviera en un grado alto de magia elfica desarrollada (que lo dudaba) podía aparecer personas hasta él. Por si acaso, observó su aura y la del elfo, no había ninguna mancha de más— No pudiste soportar ser salvado una y otra vez por una bruja ¿No es así?—se burló.

—No sé por qué te me pasaste por la mente—gruñó Trent—, hubiera sido mejor Ceri, Ivy o…

—Si querías que una de ellas te matasen, bien pudiste hacerlo—le cortó mientras se reía, se quitó las gafas azules y observó a las personas que estaban a su alrededor—, pero parece que tú instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte. Buen elfo—añadió con tono sarcástico.

Antes de que Trenton le reclamara algo, el demonio se dirigió hacia sus atacantes, quienes la mayor parte le miraban con miedo.

—Hoy me siento especialmente indulgente—les dijo, mientras una esfera de energía aparecía entre sus manos—, les doy diez segundos para marcharse.

No lo dijo dos veces, todos se iban retirando con rapidez. Una de las cosas que Algaliarept odiaba era la cobardía y el que se fiasen de las palabras de un Demonio.

—Se me olvidó decirles—dijo mientras hacía chocar la energía contra todos los que huían—, que era cuando yo comenzase a contar.

Ese era él. ¡Que le tomasen una foto en ese momento! Porque el Demonio más grandioso había aparecido.


End file.
